Noche de Halloween
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Near no creía ni celebraba Halloween hasta aquella noche en la que Mello le obligó a ir a pedir caramelos.


Este es un fic que escribí hace siglos para la dotación anual de crack y que como no lo había subido aún aquí, creo que es el momento perfecto para hacerlo ya que se acerca Halloween. Como siempre,

Las pautas del reto las pondré al final.  
>Aunque haya puesto MelloNear no es un fic shonen-ai pero sí Mello/Near, no sé si me explico XDDD.  
>Tengo que advertir que hay un detalle importante del canon que me lo he saltado a propósito porque si no el fic no sería lo mismo. Bueno, tampoco es tan importante pero yo soy así de maniática. Luego explico cuál es ;-)<br>Creo que me ha quedado un poco OOC, pero bueno, lo he terminado por los pelos y no me quedaba otra que escribir como me iba saliendo XDDD. 

**Título:** "Noche de Halloween"  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Death Note  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Mello/Near  
><strong>Género: <strong>General, drama  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> -  
><strong>Número de palabras: <strong>6350  
><strong>Notas: <strong>escrito para la dotación anual de crack, reto "A Halloween Carol", de la comunidad crack and roll . Escrito para la Tabla Básica de la comunidad 30 vicios, tema: 27."Miedo"

He escrito un one shot que, aunque se puede leer de forma independiente, guarda relación con este fic (y yo recomendaría leerlo XDDD). A ver si puedo subirlo, sería un nuevo capítulo de mi dic "Pure and dirty" que se llama "Escape".

**Resumen:** Near no creía ni celebraba Halloween hasta aquella noche en la que Mello le obligó a ir a pedir caramelos.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note, sus personajes y argumento pertenecen a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto.

Pues nada, espero que os guste ^o^

NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN

Como en cualquier sitio donde haya niños, la llegada de la noche de Halloween era esperada con excitación y semanas de intensos preparativos. Wammy's House no podía ser la excepción, sobre todo siendo un orfanato, donde un buen número de chiquillos conviven las veinticuatro horas del día ideando y planeando con ilusión la víspera de Todos los Santos.

Unos con más empeño, otros con menos, pero era inevitable que todos quedaran impregnados de alguna manera con la magia de esa festividad. Era algo contagioso que alcanzaba incluso a los pocos adultos que vivían allí, que siempre acababan colaborando en la decoración de la casa, elaborando menús especiales para ese día o ayudando a los menos habilidosos a tener su disfraz terminado a tiempo.

Pero siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla, y en ese lugar donde todos, alumnos, profesores y cuidadores, se disfrazaban para la ocasión y salían a pedir golosinas por las casas del pueblo, había un niño al que nada de aquello parecía afectarle.

Cuando el salón común era un hervidero de ideas, de recortes de papel y tela y pruebas de maquillaje en un constante ir y venir, lo único estático que podía observarse en aquellos días era la figura de Near, sentado en su rincón de siempre jugando con sus puzzles o sus muñecos totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Llevaba algunos años en el orfanato y ya le conocían, sabían de sus rarezas y su forma de ser y era por esto por lo que nadie se molestaba en perder el tiempo animándole a que se uniera a los festejos. Lo habían intentado durante varios años consecutivos sin ningún éxito y así aprendieron la lección.

Sin embargo, aunque la mayoría de los niños actuaban y correteaban a su alrededor como si Near no existiera, había otro chico a quien su actitud seguía crispándole los nervios.

Hiciera lo que hiciese Near a Mello siempre le molestaba. No importaba cuántos años llevara negándose a participar pero el verle allí en medio, como si fuera otra pieza más de la decoración, hacía que las entrañas del joven se revolvieran y le provocaran ganas de patear el castillo de naipes que llevaba colocando más de tres cuartos de hora.

De todas maneras, tampoco Mello era el alma de la fiesta y un paradigma de integración. Más bien era un adolescente solitario y algo reservado. Aunque de vez en cuando se le veía acompañado de otro chico del orfanato, Matt, y gustaba de participar en algunas actividades colectivas como jugar al fútbol, lo cierto era que solía vérsele solo bastante a menudo.

Cualquiera que estuviese acostumbrado a verle solo en la biblioteca o en el comedor aventuraría que Mello no era del tipo de personas que se entusiasmaban por cosas como Halloween. No era de extrañar pues, aunque tuviera algo más de vida social que Near, cuando tomaba parte en ese tipo de actividades propuestas por el orfanato, solía hacerlo a regañadientes.

Pero Halloween era diferente por una sencilla razón: era la única oportunidad que tenía para recolectar una buena cantidad de chocolates y golosinas sin tener que hacer uso de parte de su paga. De este modo, y aunque pareciera raro, era habitual ver a Mello afanándose en su disfraz, preparándolo con esmero con semanas de antelación.

También era habitual verle echar miradas furtivas a la pequeña silueta de Near, tumbado en el suelo o encorvado sobre sus juguetes.

Le sacaba de quicio, tanto que, en una de esas veces en las que se había quedado mirándole, se había despistado clavándose la aguja en un dedo. Apartó el disfraz a medio coser, antes de que se arruinara manchándose de sangre, y en dos zancadas se plantó junto a Near.

Los naipes volaron a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño alzó su mirada, no pareció sorprendido al saber cuál había sido la causa del destrozo. Se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, impasible, aguantándole la mirada estoicamente esperando una disculpa que sabía que no iba a llegar. Cuando se cansó, apartó la vista para situarla en el suelo y disponerse a reunir de nuevo todos los naipes.

Sabía que si había algo que Mello no soportaba era precisamente eso: la indiferencia.

Como era de esperar, su actitud pasiva logró sus frutos. La réplica de Mello llegó en seguida.

-¿Es que no eres capaz de reaccionar ante nada? –le soltó, cerrando sus puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Near, de nuevo alzando la mirada sin el menor atisbo de emoción- ¿A Halloween o a lo que acabas de hacer?

Mello gruñó por lo bajo antes de saber qué responder. En realidad podía estar refiriéndose a ambas tanto como a cualquier cosa que Near pudiese hacer a lo largo del día.

Era uno de los aspectos de Near que no era capaz de entender. En ese sentido, como en muchos otros, eran polos opuestos. Mello se esforzaba y apasionaba por todo cuanto hacía y Near… Near era como si fuera un robot, frío y vacío, programado únicamente para jugar. Comía, dormía, asistía a clases y sacaba las mejores notas de Wammy's House como si fuese algo automático. Lo único que parecía darle algo de vida eran aquellos estúpidos juguetes para los que ya no tenía edad.

Viendo que Mello no contestaba, Near se adelantó a su respuesta.

-Si te refieres a Halloween, me parece una fiesta absurda.

-Si en vez de caramelos repartieran juguetes no pensarías lo mismo –replicó Mello, recordando que, aunque Near tampoco fuera participativo en Navidad, sí que parecía gustarle recibir juguetes nuevos cada año.

-Probablemente sí pensaría lo mismo. No es más que una tradición que se ha ido consolidando aquí en Europa con meros fines comerciales –dijo Near.

-Si te pones en ese plan se podría decir que la Navidad entonces también es algo puramente comercial. Además, todas estas cosas, incluido Halloween, tienen un origen, no es que a alguien un día se le ocurriera disfrazarse e ir a pedir caramelos así porque sí –argumentó Mello.

-Sí, todo tiene un origen, por supuesto, pero ¿te has parado a pensar cual es el origen de Halloween?

-El día de Todos los Santos… supongo –dijo Mello, lamentando internamente haber sacado todo ese tema porque, como era de esperarse, don sabelotodo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de darle una lección. ¿Por qué era tan repelente? ¿Por qué demonios se molestaba en averiguar cosas sobre algo que no le interesaba en absoluto?

-Sí y no. Su origen es anterior a la festividad de Todos los Santos, que es otro ejemplo de cómo el cristianismo absorbió determinados elementos paganos. El origen es una creencia celta en la que en esa noche se producía la mezcla de los espíritus del más allá con el mundo de los vivos.

-Bla, bla, bla –ridiculizó Mello. Aunque en principio estuvo tentado a dejar a Near con la palabra en la boca y largarse de allí, lo cierto era que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de discutir con él. Era un buen momento para demostrarle que no era tan listo como creía, así que añadió –No me parece que sea un mal fundamento.

-No, claro que no, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de las creencias y religiones se basan en leyendas.

-¿Estás insinuando que el cristianismo es una simple leyenda? –protestó Mello bastante alterado.

-Sí –admitió Near con toda tranquilidad. –Además, precisamente resulta irónico que tú, siendo tan creyente, aceptes este tipo de festividades sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver eso?

-Antes has comparado Halloween con la Navidad…

-Halloween festeja el día de Todos los Santos y la Navidad el nacimiento de Jesucristo ¿por qué son incompatibles? Ambas son aceptadas por el cristianismo.

-Sabes que no soy creyente, sin embargo, respeto la opinión de los que sí lo sois. Respeto la Navidad y la festividad de Todos los Santos por los motivos que tú has dicho, pero no respeto todo este circo que se ha montado alrededor de ese día. Como te he dicho antes, el origen de Halloween sería aceptable como una leyenda. Incluso acepto el origen de la Navidad como conmemoración del nacimiento de Jesucristo, ya que es un personaje cuya existencia está contrastada históricamente al margen de todas las virtudes que se le atribuyen. Hasta ahí, todo bien, cada cual que crea y festeje lo que quiera. Pero eso de disfrazarse e ir pidiendo caramelos… es de lo más ridículo.

-Tú sí que eres ridículo… -murmuró Mello- Tienes que echar por tierra todo lo que suponga algo de diversión.

-No, yo sólo echo por tierra aquellas cosas que no están demostradas y que no puedo ver. ¿Sabes el por qué del "Truco o trato"?

-No, a ver, ilumíname –contestó Mello con desgana.

-Existía la creencia de que un espíritu maligno andaba suelto esa noche y la gente se disfrazaba de cosas horribles para disuadirlo y que no les poseyera. De igual forma, el truco o trato es un pacto con dicho espíritu. Si obtienes golosinas a cambio, el espíritu no te poseerá –explicó Near.

-Yo no lo veo tan descabellado –comentó Mello.

-Por favor, Mello, ¿espíritus malignos? Está bien que tú puedas creer en ellos pero para mí, cuando ya se empiezan a mezclar este tipo de cosas con las tradiciones… Es lo que le hace perder todo el sentido y volverlo ridículo.

-Vale, no me sorprende que no creas en los espíritus. Muy propio de ti. Pero… ¿no será que no crees porque te da miedo? –añadió Mello con suficiencia.

Near respondió alzando una ceja mostrando su incredulidad.

-¿De veras crees que todo esto se reduce a que me da miedo?

-Totalmente. Yo no es que tenga miedo de los espíritus, pero me dan respeto y es ese respeto lo que me hace poder disfrutar de estas cosas.

-Te dan respeto porque crees en ellos. Yo no puedo tener miedo de una cosa en la que no creo.

-Los espíritus existen –afirmó Mello con total convicción.

-Sí, de la misma manera en que Jesucristo era el hijo de Dios y hacía milagros –contestó Near en tono irónico- El día que vea uno, entonces lo creeré.

-Bien, pues si no tienes miedo y no crees en los espíritus, sal con nosotros el día de Halloween si eres capaz –propuso Mello.

-¿Tú también con lo mismo?- bufó Near y echó un vistazo rápido a todos los chicos que había a su alrededor-. Creo haber dejado claro mil veces que no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Entonces pensaré que eres un cobarde y que tienes miedo –dijo Mello, amenazando con darse la vuelta a ver si así Near accedía.

-No tengo nada que demostrar. Me da igual lo que pienses de mí –zanjó Near sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, volviendo a centrarse en sus naipes y dispuesto a ignorar a Mello si se ponía insistente.

-No me sorprende que te de igual lo que yo piense de ti pero… -dijo Mello mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse- ¿También te daría igual lo que piense L?

Mello miró de reojo por encima de su hombro para confirmar lo que ya suponía: aquella referencia había hecho que Near volviera a prestarle atención. Y lo que era aún más interesante: podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos oscuros, algo verdaderamente difícil de conseguir.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? –preguntó Near, agarrando el bajo del pantalón de su compañero antes de que se fuera sin aclarar lo que había dejado caer como si tal cosa.

-Oh, vaya, ¿no lo sabes? Visto lo visto no puedo creer que haya algo que tú no sepas… -dijo Mello con malicia y aires de superioridad.

Nunca lo hacía pero aquello era de las pocas cosas en las que Mello podía sentirse superior a Near y jactarse de ello. Era el único que había conocido personalmente a L.

-¿No sabías que L adora la fiesta de Halloween? –explicó Mello.

Notó que Near dudaba por unos instantes, como si no le creyera y sospechara que todo aquello era una treta para que saliera la noche de Halloween con todos los demás. Pero la determinación se impuso rápidamente sobre la duda.

-De acuerdo, iré –concluyó Near.

Era una lástima que no hubiera nadie mirándoles para poder lucir su mirada triunfal. Había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado en años.

Mello se marchó para seguir trabajando en su disfraz antes de que Near se lo pensase mejor y decidiera cambiar de opinión. Le hubiera gustado saber qué razonamientos habían llevado a Near a aceptar su propuesta con tanta rapidez. Obviamente, jugar la baza de L tenía mucho que ver en el asunto, pero no se esperaba que fuera tan eficaz. No importaba cuáles fueran sus motivos, lo importante era que Near había dicho que iría. Eso lo compensaba todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mello gruñó por lo bajo cuando vio el disfraz de Near, si es que a aquello se le podía calificar como disfraz…

Fiel a sus principios, Near se había mantenido al margen de todos los preparativos y nadie sospechaba que ese año el chico escéptico fuese a acompañarles. Así que fue una gran sorpresa para todos verle a la hora en que los chicos del orfanato habían quedado en el patio para salir.

Pero aunque no se le viera por el salón común como a los demás niños, Mello suponía que al menos estaría trabajando en su habitación para ir a la altura de los demás. Claramente se había equivocado de lleno y tuvo que recriminarse el haber pensado algo tan estúpido. Near iba vestido con su ropa habitual: el sempiterno pijama blanco, aunque con un abrigo para combatir el frío, y una simple máscara. Una máscara que Mello podía reconocer a la perfección como uno de los regalos que venían en una de las bolsas de fiesta que habían repartido la nochevieja anterior. Lo máximo que Near había dedicado a su disfraz había sido subirse a una silla para coger la bolsa del altillo de su armario. De todas maneras, Mello prefirió no hacer referencia al lamentable disfraz de su oponente. Podía darse por satisfecho con el simple hecho de que estuviera allí.

Un gran grupo de zombies, vampiros, brujas, momias y fantasmas comenzó la marcha hacia las casas del pueblo. Todos más o menos habían conseguido unos atuendos bastante aceptables, casos como el de Near o el de Matt eran la excepción. Mello, que ese año había elegido ir de científico loco, había recriminado a su compañero la falta de dedicación y originalidad por ir de zombi, con algunas ropas viejas y un maquillaje precario, pero tampoco podía pedirle más. Matt no tenía ningún interés en las golosinas y, por mucho que Mello tratara de sobornarle, sabía que en cuanto recorrieran un par de calles, desistiría y le daría su parte de lo recaudado para largarse al parque con los otros chicos mayores. El caso de Near era más patético aún. Con suerte, la gente confundiría aquella extraña máscara con un disfraz de payaso malvado de un niño con muy poca imaginación y menos habilidades para los trabajos manuales.

Como una cosa era ir y otra muy distinta participar con entusiasmo, Near se limitó a seguir al grupo quedándose rezagado. No tenía ningún interés en ser el primero en llamar a las puertas y recibir el mayor número de golosinas, por eso prefirió quedarse el último y así poder observar mejor.

Llevaban ya unas cuantas calles y, la verdad, es que seguía sin encontrar nada especial en todo aquello. Lo más llamativo e incómodo era el frío, por lo que anotó mentalmente otra razón más para no volver a perder el tiempo otro año. Por lo demás, tampoco podía quejarse. Pese a ser el último, recibía tantas golosinas como los demás, incluso a veces le daba la impresión de que eran especialmente generosos con él, tal vez por ser el último o porque a la gente le daba pena de él por lo básico de su disfraz.

También había detectado que el grupo había disminuido. Era algo normal, pues los chicos más mayores solían aprovechar estas salidas para escabullirse pasado un rato, irse al parque a ligar con las chicas del pueblo y tratar de comprar cigarrillos y cerveza en algún quiosco. Le resultaba curioso ver a Mello, que por su edad debería estar en el grupo de los tránsfugas, rodeado de niños menores que él y haciendo cola para recibir sus golosinas. Era como si fuera otra persona diferente, nada que ver con el chico solitario, y mayormente amargado, de siempre.

Near estaba dispuesto a aguantar hasta el final, por mucho que le pesara, sin embargo, algo hizo que abandonara la excursión a mitad de camino.

Era una casa como otra cualquiera, ni la más tenebrosa, ni la mejor decorada, y la mujer que les abrió la puerta también era una mujer como otra cualquiera, ni la más joven, ni la más vieja o la más fea. En apariencia era totalmente normal, ataviada con un disfraz de bruja, con sombrero y nariz falsa con verruga como otras muchas que había visto a lo largo de la noche.

Pero cuando tocó el turno de Near, para cerrar la visita del grupo, la mujer le tomó de las manos. Near intentó soltarse pues aquellas manos no parecían corresponder a la mujer que estaba viendo. Eran unas manos viejas, ásperas y arrugadas. Y frías, muy frías. La bruja se le quedó mirando a los ojos con atención y dijo:

-Pequeño… no crees en lo sobrenatural ¿verdad?

Near se sobresaltó e intentó soltar sus manos de un tirón. ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer saber eso de él con sólo mirarle a los ojos?

Volvió a sobresaltarse cuando sintió algo en su pierna. Suspiró al ver que era un simple gato negro que se restregaba contra él. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia la bruja, ésta le había soltado y llevaba las manos llenas de cosas para que Near las guardara en su bolsa. Quiso evitarlo, por nada del mundo tomaría nada de aquella escalofriante mujer, pero era demasiado tarde; la bruja ya había echado los caramelos dentro de la bolsa de Near. Aun así sostenía un pequeño frasco en su mano que todavía no había metido.

-Si te tomas esto, creerás porque lo podrás ver –explicó la mujer antes de echar la botellita junto a las golosinas.

Near no dijo nada, simplemente salió de allí corriendo, pensando que tiraría el contenido de la bolsa en cuanto pudiera.

No estaba acostumbrado a correr o hacer ejercicio por lo que tuvo que pararse a descansar y coger aire. No se había alejado mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para ver que el grupo se dirigía calle abajo en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba. De forma instintiva había tomado el camino de regreso a Wammy's House en lugar de seguir a sus compañeros.

La mujer había cerrado la puerta y desde donde él estaba no podía verse nada en la casa, aun así se sintió más seguro escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

No era el momento de pararse a analizar la situación, era mucho mejor hacerlo cuando estuviera de regreso en su habitación. Aunque estaba seguro de que una vez que se hubiera serenado sería capaz de encontrar la lógica a todo aquello, prefirió dar por terminada la salida. Ya había tenido suficiente. Además, tenía frío y, después de haber salido corriendo como alma en pena apartándose de sus compañeros, no se sentía con ánimos de volver con ellos.

No estaba seguro de si alguien le había visto huir. Esperaba que sí, pues de lo contrario tarde o temprano notarían su ausencia causándoles preocupación. Sin saber muy bien por qué quiso echar un último vistazo antes de partir hacia Wammy's House.

En apariencia no había nada raro. La casa de la bruja seguía estando cerrada y los chicos del orfanato continuaban pidiendo caramelos puerta por puerta. Pero era sólo apariencia, pues en seguida Near notó algo diferente.

Apenas había tardado un minuto en refugiarse detrás del árbol y tomar la decisión de marcharse, y en ese breve periodo de tiempo, dos figuras se habían unido a la comitiva del orfanato. Y no, no eran dos personas que hubieran estado allí y de las que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Near había permanecido a la zaga todo el tiempo y algo así habría llamado su atención.

Sobre todo cuando poco antes le había llamado la atención que Mello fuera el mayor del grupo.

Ahora no lo era, ya que dos hombres iban con ellos. Y no se trataba de ninguno de los profesores o cuidadores que ya conocía. Era un hombre joven y un hombre mayor. El joven se hallaba el primero de la fila para pedir caramelos, con una figura enjuta y algo encorvada. Tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, aunque Near no podía asegurar que no se tratara de una peluca. El otro hombre, de unos sesenta años y enfundado en un sombrero y una gabardina, se mantenía un poco apartado del otro hombre aunque se veía claramente que iban juntos. A diferencia del otro, que parecía impaciente por recibir sus golosinas, este otro hombre no participaba y ejercía simplemente de acompañante.

A Near aquello le pareció raro, especialmente porque esos dos personajes habían aparecido de la nada y se habían unido al grupo en el corto lapso de tiempo que no había estado pendiente. También podía añadir que resultaba extraño que hubieran decidido unirse al grupo de chicos desconocidos. Lo más normal era que, más aun siendo adultos, hubieran ido por su cuenta.

No quiso quebrarse más la cabeza con ese asunto, ni con ningún otro a decir verdad, y retomó el camino de vuelta al orfanato. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntar a Mello por aquellos misteriosos compañeros al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near se metió en la cama, tapándose hasta el cuello con el edredón para entrar en calor mientras la calefacción hacía efecto. Sobre su escritorio, la máscara y la bolsa repleta de golosinas que no pensaba tocar. Tenía que admitir que había recolectado mucho más de lo esperado y también tenía que admitir que, si esto era una norma generalizada, podía entender que Halloween fuera tan popular entre los niños, sobre todo para aquellos especialmente golosos.

Por supuesto, se había deshecho del frasco de cristal que le había dado la bruja. No tenía ninguna intención de analizar su contenido y, de todas formas, ya habría sido demasiado tarde pues se había roto al arrojarlo a una cuneta.

Tal vez hubiera sido simplemente sugestión o casualidad. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico y podía haberse puesto nervioso cuando la mujer le tomó de las manos. Cualquiera puede tener un gato negro sin que eso suponga estar relacionado con artes oscuras, pero no podía dejar de pensar que aquella mujer le había leído el pensamiento. Eso le había inquietado hasta el punto de huir como una niña. De hecho, aún le inquietaba y le impedía conciliar el sueño, haciéndole dar vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una explicación.

En una de esas vueltas, oyó un chasquido que le alertó. No tenía miedo. No, él no tenía miedo…Todos esos ruidos que oía eran simples imaginaciones, o eran los ruidos habituales a los que nunca había prestado atención y ahora se intensificaban por el insomnio.

Supo que era real cuando escuchó el leve crujido de la puerta de su cuarto. Se incorporó de un salto, dispuesto a echar de allí a cualquiera que se le hubiera ocurrido importunarle. No eran horas para bromas.

Una figura entró en la habitación.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Vete a molestar a otro! –exclamó Near.

Pero la figura no hizo caso y siguió avanzando. Estaba oscuro y no podía verle bien, tan sólo lo que era capaz de iluminar la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Y algo le decía que era mejor no encender la luz de la mesita de noche. Algo le decía que aquello no era una broma de sus compañeros de orfanato.

Otras veces había tenido que soportar bromas pesadas de ese tipo, en las que algunos de los chicos habían tratado de asustarle acudiendo a su habitación en plena noche con el disfraz de Halloween.

Pero aquello no era un disfraz… Aquel olor… Aquel olor era real y nauseabundo. Ni siquiera alguien que no se hubiera bañado en un mes podría oler así. El olor a muerte y putrefacción había inundado la estancia desde el mismo instante en que esa persona había puesto el pie en su dormitorio.

Pudo fijarse mejor y distinguió varias cosas. Lo primero era que se trataba de un niño de unos trece o catorce años que vestía un uniforme. Ese uniforme le distinguía como miembro de Wammy's House. Actualmente, los huérfanos vestían sus propias ropas pero Near sabía por fotografías de hacía años que en la primera etapa del orfanato los niños llevaban ese uniforme. Otra de las cosas era que la piel era pálida, casi transparente; tenía los ojos hundidos; el cabello lucía dispar ya que lo había perdido en su mayoría pero de forma no uniforme, alternando mechones más largos y poblados con claros sin ningún pelo y áreas con cabellos débiles y ralos. Su ropa estaba raída y sucia. Aparte de lo que parecía ser sangre seca, había otras manchas que Near no sabía identificar cubriéndole tanto su vestimenta como la cara y las manos. Unas manos con uñas largas, sucias y quebradizas.

Pese a todo lo intimidante que podía parecer, Near no se sintió amenazado. El chico se veía sereno y su demacrado y grotesco rostro ofrecía una sonrisa amigable a la que le faltaba gran parte de los dientes.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Near. Si aquel chico había ido hasta allí, debía ser por alguna razón.

-Soy A.

Near abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la revelación. El caso de A era algo de lo que todos habían oído hablar alguna vez pero del que los profesores nunca contaban nada. Era un misterio, un tabú.

-¿Y a qué has venido?

-He venido a contarte lo que pasó realmente. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Near puso bastante reparo, no quería que aquel ser maloliente se sentara al borde de su cama, pero no quiso ser descortés así que asintió. Tener que cambiar la ropa de cama era una nimiedad a cambio de saber lo que pasó con A.

-Supongo que sabrás que yo fui uno de los primeros alumnos de este orfanato. El primero destinado a ser el sucesor de L –Near volvió a asentir, hasta ahí todo coincidía con la información que tenían. El zombi continuó- ¿Podrías decirme cual es la versión que circula sobre mi muerte?

-La verdad es que no se habla de este tema, todo lo que sabemos es por el boca a boca, una especie de leyenda que pasa de una generación a otra –explicó Near.

-No me extraña –sonrió A con tristeza.

-La versión que conocemos es que te suicidaste porque no pudiste soportar la presión de ser el sucesor de L.

-Bien, en parte eso es cierto. Es cierto que me suicidé. Me ahorqué en mi habitación. Y también es cierto que lo hice porque no podía soportar esa presión. Pero, y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, tengo que decir que fui empujado a hacerlo. Fui víctima de un acoso psicológico extremo por parte de otro alumno, lo que me hizo perder el norte y acabar haciendo lo que él quería.

-¿Estás insinuando que fue un asesinato encubierto? –preguntó Near, alarmado.

-Sí, podría decirse que sí. Obviamente fui yo quien se suicidó, nadie me mató físicamente, pero si lo hice fue porque llegó un momento en que no era responsable de mis actos.

-¿Y quién fue el responsable?

-Fue B. No sé si habrás oído hablar de él alguna vez…

-No mucho. Lo único que sabemos es que se escapó de Wammy's House y nunca más se supo de él.

-Entiendes ahora por qué se marchó ¿no? Desde luego tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo.

-Claro que sí –concordó Near.

-Si he venido es porque ya nunca jamás podrá saberse la verdad. Todos los que alguna vez pudieron saber algo, han muerto.

-¿Pero y los profesores y cuidadores de aquí?

-Ellos nunca llegaron a saber toda la verdad. Si ellos no han contado más sobre este tema es precisamente porque no saben más. La versión que vosotros conocéis es también la que ellos conocen –explicó A- B murió hace algunos meses y se llevó el secreto a la tumba, es por eso que, para poder descansar en paz, necesitaba que alguien conociera la verdadera historia.

-Lo comprendo –dijo Near. En esos momentos ni siquiera se planteaba mostrarse escéptico ante toda aquella historia. Todo era tan real y tan lógico… -¿Y qué es lo que pasó con B?

-B estaba…

En ese momento, alguien más abrió la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo la explicación de B.

-Ya está bien, A, es hora de irse, no molestes más a Near. Esa historia puede esperar –dijo una voz de un hombre adulto.

Cuando el nuevo visitante apareció en medio del dormitorio, Near no pudo creerlo. No sabía qué le había sorprendido más, si recibir la visita de un antiguo compañero zombi o ver en su dormitorio al hombre que había visto pedir caramelos aquella noche. Un hombre que, por cierto, parecía conocerle.

-¡Yo te he visto esta noche! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –exclamó Near.

El joven sonrió. Se había acercad le había invitado a levantarse y acompañarle fuera de la habitación. Ahora que estaban uno al lado del otro Near podía ver claramente la diferencia entre los dos. Mientras que A era físico, tenía un cuerpo que se podía tocar, el otro hombre era casi translúcido. A primera vista no se diferenciaba muy bien pero si se esforzaba, podía ver a través de él. No había más conjeturas posibles: era un fantasma.

-Nunca te había visto pero te sigo desde que llegaste aquí –explicó el hombre.

No había duda, se trataba del mismo hombre que había visto esa noche. Su cuerpo delgado y encorvado, el pelo negro y despeinado era totalmente natural, nada de pelucas.

-Si he dejado que A viniera a hacerte una visita es porque necesito que creas –dijo el hombre.

-¿Que necesitas que crea? ¿En qué?

-En todo, lo que ves y lo que no puedes ver, Near. Es y será fundamental. No cometas el mismo que error que yo. Tenlo en cuenta desde el principio y no cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

-No… no lo entiendo… -murmuró Near. Algo le decía que aquel mensaje era como un código cifrado o algo así.

-No tienes por qué entenderlo ahora, lo harás llegado el momento si no olvidas estas palabras.

Near asintió. Esas palabras no se le olvidarían jamás.

El hombre acompañó a A de camino a la puerta, pero se detuvo al pasar por el escritorio, sobre el cual descansaba la bolsa de golosinas recaudadas por Near.

-¿Te importa si cojo unos cuantos?- preguntó el hombre.

-Adelante –dijo Near. Por él como si se los llevaba todos.

-Caramelos… nunca son suficientes –dijo el hombre, que añadió justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí- por eso siempre he adorado Halloween. Es la mejor fiesta del año.

La puerta se cerró y Near saltó de la cama como una bala para alcanzar a sus visitantes. Lo tenía. ¡Lo tenía! Aquel hombre que acababa de ver era L. Corrió pero cuando abrió la puerta ya no había nadie por el pasillo.

Le traía sin cuidado que fueran las cuatro de la madrugada. Sólo había una persona en la casa que podía confirmarle lo que acababa de ver.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Mello, el cual dormía profundamente hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y oyó la voz de Near gritando una sarta de cosas sin sentido.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿HAS VISTO LA HORA QUE ES? ¡VETE A TU CUARTO Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! –exclamó Mello, tratando de disuadir al invasor tirándole una almohada a la cara.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que he visto a L!

Ya que había conseguido espabilarse un poco captó el sentido de la frase. Acto seguido se incorporó en la cama resuelto a convencer a Near de que tenía alucinaciones por culpa de la salida nocturna.

-¿Cómo vas a ver a L? ¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo?

-Ha venido a mi habitación, venía con A y…

Near soltó toda la historia de forma atropellada, impaciente porque Mello le confirmara que estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, el mayor, cuanto más escuchaba más cara ponía de no estar creyendo nada de lo que decía.  
>-Y pensar que eras tú el que no creía en nada… Por favor, Near, una cosa es creer en lo sobrenatural y otra es pretender que me crea que un zombi ha estado en tu habitación. No se pasa del blanco al negro en un día ¿sabes?<p>

-¡Tienes que creerme! –dijo Near, sintiéndose impotente.

Miró de reojo el escritorio de Mello y se acercó a él en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle. Tomó un cuaderno y un lápiz e hizo un dibujo rápido. Cuando se lo enseñó, la expresión de Mello cambió por completo.

Near no estaba en Wammy's House precisamente gracias a sus cualidades artísticas, como Linda, pero lo hacía bastante aceptable. Al menos lo justamente aceptable para que Mello pudiera comprobar que no mentía.

Él sabía que Near nunca había visto a L con anterioridad, ¿de qué manera si no podría parecerse tanto un dibujo? Cierto era que el rostro dejaba mucho que desear pero el pelo y la complexión y postura eran clavadas. A saber qué habría salido si hubiese tenido que ser él quien lo dibujara…

Near observó con entusiasmo el cambio de expresión en la cara de su compañero y continuó con la explicación de los hechos.

-Lo vi con vosotros cuando pedíais caramelos en la calle de la iglesia, iba acompañado de un hombre mayor. Tienes que haberlo visto, era de los primeros en ponerse a la cola –comentó Near.

-No, en serio, te juro que no he visto nada. Yo conozco a L, de veras sabría si hubiera estado con nosotros sin ninguna duda.

De repente, Near cayó en un detalle que había pasado por alto al haber estado tan empeñado por asegurar la identidad del visitante. Un detalle importante, muy importante que daba un giro radical a los acontecimientos.

Había olvidado decir que ese hombre había estado en su habitación era un fantasma.

-Mello… ¡Oh, no, Mello! –exclamó Near con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué pasa? –se asustó Mello. Acostumbrado al Near frío que no expresaba emoción alguna, verle pasar del entusiasmo al horror en un segundo era motivo de alarma.

-Era un fantasma.

-¿Qué dices? ¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ DICES!? –gritó Mello sin querer creerlo.

-Eso sólo puede significar una cosa… que… -la voz de Near se tornó un murmullo inaudible.

El rostro de ambos palideció. Se hizo un incómodo silencio que fue roto por el grito de Mello.

-¡No insinúes eso! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! –gritó el joven, queriendo perder de vista a Near lo antes posible, como si eso pudiera borrar lo que había dicho.

No quería creerlo. Estaba convencido de que aquello no era más que un maquiavélico plan de Near para vengarse por haberle arrastrado a ir con ellos esa noche. Era Near, seguro que tenía mil maneras de inventar algo así. Además, ¿cómo pretendía que creyera que había cambiado de opinión respecto a esos temas de forma tan radical?

No obstante, lo más doloroso de todo era que, en una parte remota de su conciencia sabía que Near podía estar diciendo la verdad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Mello se levantó, quiso pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero la bolsa con la que tropezó al salir de su habitación le confirmó que no lo era. Era la bolsa de los caramelos de Near, con una nota que ponía "Gracias, Mello".

Éste bufó por lo bajo. Debería rechazar el obsequio. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Eran muchas golosinas.

Tomó la bolsa y la metió en su habitación antes de ir a desayunar. La bolsa pesaba bastante. El maldito Near siempre se salía con la suya. Probablemente fuera el niño que más caramelos había recogido.

Hasta en eso tenía que ser el número uno, el muy cabrón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes después, Mello y Near recibieron la noticia de que L y Watari habían muerto de un ataque al corazón aunque en extrañas circunstancias. El mensaje les llegó con semanas de retraso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde entonces, Near se dedicó a reunir toda la información del caso Kira, en el que había estado trabajando L hasta el momento de su muerte. Más tarde, formó la SPK, para dar caza al famoso asesino de masas.

Tendría que agradecer para siempre a Mello que aquel día le propusiera acompañarles en la noche de Halloween. De lo contrario ¿cómo habría sido capaz de dar crédito a la existencia de las Death Notes y los Shinigami? ¿Cómo habría podido interpretar a su debido momento el críptico mensaje que le había dejado L?

Near siguió celebrando Halloween cada año.

Finalizado el caso Kira con la muerte de Light Yagami, Near siguió trabajando como detective, como L, acompañado de sus fieles miembros de la SPK. Daba igual en qué lugar del mundo se encontraran, siempre enviaba a Gevanni a comprar golosinas para esa noche, pues hasta en el rincón más remoto podía aparecer un niño ilusionado pidiendo caramelos a su puerta.

Aunque cada vez que sonaba el timbre la noche de Halloween, algo en el interior de Near se revolvía pese a ser disimulado a la perfección. No podía desvelar que cuando eso sucedía, esperaba encontrarse a Mello y L, juntos, diciéndole "Truco o trato" con una sonrisa, un disfraz y una bolsa con forma de calabaza.

Sabía que eso no pasaría, porque sabía que ambos estarían recorriendo las calles de Winchester, como cuando eran niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado ^^. Ya me contaréis.

Os pongo las pautas del reto:

Reto basado en "A Christmas Carol" donde un personaje escéptico que no cree en Halloween recibe la visita de 3 personajes (diferentes) típicos de Halloween y finalmente acaba cambiando de opinión, 2000 palabras mínimo, narrador omniscente, la pareja debe estar formada por el personaje escéptico y el personaje crédulo, las criaturas de Halloween deben ser reales o al menos que el personaje crea que lo son.

Yo elegí una bruja, un zombi y un fantasma. Cada uno es libre de interpretarlo como quiera, pero yo me quedo con que lo único real que ve Near e Watari pidiendo caramelos. La visita d es un sueño (por eso, cuando Near dibuja a cara de L, éste no se parece pero sí su figura porque la ve de lejos) Si os fijais, en esa escena, Near se levanta de la cama para busca A. Es en ese momento cuando se levanta de verdad (aún creyendo que lo que ha soñado es cierto).

En cuanto a la bruja. No era una bruja XD. Near no está acostumbrado al contacto físico por eso las manos de la mujer le incomodan. La mujer estaba asustándolo, como es típico de la fecha, y aventura que Near no cree en esas cosas porque su actitud y su disfraz así lo demuestra. Simplemente dio en el clavo y Near se sugestionó un poco XDDD. (Un poco OOC XDD pero es que no podía meterlo de otra manera)

Lo que comentaba que me había saltado, pues es la fecha de la muerte de L. Obviamente, para que Near pudiera ver el fantasma de L en Halloween, éste debería estar muerto ya. Pero realmente L no muere hasta el 5 de noviembre _. He cambiado ese detalle porque si no, no podría hacer el fic XDDD. Tampoco vale que ya llevara muerto desde el año anterior porque Mello y Near se enteran un mes después de que L ha muerto, así que cambiar eso era lo que menos afectaba al fic.

Mi parte favorita es el final, con Mello y L pidiendo caramelos (como fantasmas) en el pueblo donde estaba Wammy's House

Y por cierto, tengo pendiente una viñeta relacionada con este fic en la que L le cuenta a Mello por qué Halloween es su fiesta favorita ^^. A ver cuando puedo escribirlo (y que no me quede inmensamente largo como este XDDD)

Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado ^^

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
